Fajar Menyingsing Di Matamu
by wilting protea
Summary: Hanya karena Kazekage tidak menginginkan anak perempuan, Sabaku Temari harus dibuang ke pengasingan. Kudeta bergulir saat sang putri jatuh cinta. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hanya karena Kazekage tidak menginginkan anak perempuan, Sabaku Temari harus dibuang ke pengasingan. Kudeta bergulir ketika sang putri jatuh cinta.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mari kita bayangkan Sunagakure sebagai sebuah kerajaan makmur akan kekayaan emas yang berada ditengah gurun pasir. Tembok-tembok tinggi dan kokoh melindungi kerajaan itu beserta seluruh rakyatnya dari ancaman luar. Seorang raja bergelar Kazekage tinggal di bawah atap istana yang berdiri megah di tengah kota.

Dua puluh tahun lalu di istana itu seorang putri terlahir kedunia. Namun sayang sang ayah tak menerima kelahirannya. Subuh itu juga dengan berat hati permaisuri merelakan putrinya dibawa jauh ke seberang lautan dengan hanya ditemani seorang pelayan.

**-**

**-**

**Hari ini, setahun setelah Kazekage ketiga meninggal dunia**

Rumah itu tidaklah besar, namun bertengger dengan manisnya diatas bukit. Halaman yang luas diselimuti rumput hijau dan puluhan jenis bunga. Pagar kayu berhias semak mengitari sekeliling rumah tua itu. Sebuah ayunan bergantung pada dahan pohon disebelah kanan jalan setapak yang mengarah lurus ke pintu depan.

Sunyi. Sepi. Tak ada satupun tetangga hingga 133 mil dari sana.

Shikamaru baru saja turun dari kereta kuda yang membawanya. Pemuda itu menurunkan barang bawaan sambil tetap mendengar penjelasan Baki yang tak juga habis sedari tadi.

"Tuan Putri kami tinggal disini sejak lahir," Baki meneruskan, "Sangat jauh dari istana. Beliau ditemani pelayan setia almarhum permaisuri, Nenek Chiyo."

"Tak pernah kemanapun?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Putri tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat ini. Seumur hidup yang pernah ditemuinya selain Nenek Chiyo hanyalah Yang Mulia Kazekage, mendiang Permaisuri, Jenderal Sasori, Pangeran Kankuro, aku, dan seorang penjahit istana, Ayame. Karena itulah," Baki menatap penuh Shikamaru sebelum melanjutkan, " aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu. Aku dengar dari Kakashi bahwa kau selalu mengucapkan satu kata yang kurang enak didengar telinga ningrat. Menyusahkan. Singkirkan kebiasaanmu itu. Aku tak mau barang sekalipun Tuan Putri mendengarkan kata tak sopan seperti itu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Baki memberikan penekanan yang betul-betul ditekan pada kata 'menyusahkan'. Membuat Shikamaru tak punya pilihan lain selain menyodorkan anggukannya.

Kedua orang itu melangkah masuk. Nenek Chiyo yang telah menyadari kedatangan mereka tampak menyambut di depan pintu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Baki" sapa perempuan tua itu.

"Selamat siang, Nenek Chiyo. Kenalkan, ini Nara Shikamaru. Dari Konoha."

Shikamaru menunduk kearah Nenek Chiyo, "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Sama-sama," sahut Chiyo, "Mari masuk. Tuan Putri ada di dapur."

"Padahal selalu kukatakan padamu," kata Baki, "Tuan Putri tidak semestinya memasak sendiri. Itu pekerjaan pelayan."

"Saya mohon maaf," Chiyo membalas singkat.

Shikamaru meninggalkan tas kopornya di bawah tangga sebelum mengikuti Baki kearah dapur. Lantai kayu dan aroma pinus yang merebak membuat kediaman itu benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah rumah dimata Shikamaru. Rumah yang hangat dan tenang.

Pintu terbuka, Baki melangkah masuk sementara Shikamaru mengekor dibelakangnya. Kemudian tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dikuncir empat sedang mencuci beberapa buah piring. Pekerjaannya segera terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok laki-laki memasuki dapur tempatnya berada.

Baki membungkukkan badan. "Selamat siang, Yang Mulia," salamnya.

"Siang," Temari menyahut pendek sambil melirik kearah Shikamaru, "Siapa yang kau bawa itu, Baki?"

"Ini Nara Shikamaru," Baki mengenalkan, "Pengajar bahasa yang didatangkan Yang Mulia Kazekage dari Konoha untuk mengajar anda, Tuan Putri."

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia," Shikamaru memberikan salam seraya membungkuk.

Temari tertegun sesaat. Dipandanginya Baki dan Shikamaru secara bergantian lalu bertanya, "Pengajar bahasa? Apakah tata bahasaku sangat buruk sampai Gaara merasa perlu mengirimiku seorang pengajar bahasa? Maksudku, bukankah aku tak pernah bertemu banyak orang?"

Baki terlihat sibuk mencari akal-atau mencari alasan, lebih tepatnya. "Saya pikir Pangeran Kankuro sudah memberitahu bahwa Yang Mulia Kazekage berniat membawa Tuan Putri kembali ke istana dua bulan lagi, setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17."

"Ya. Dia memang sudah bilang. Karena itukah aku butuh pengajar bahasa?"

"Benar, Tuan Putri. Yang Mulia Kazekage ingin sekali membawa Tuan Putri kembali sejak almarhum Kazekage ketiga meninggal dunia. Tapi seperti diketahui, seorang Kazekage tidak diizinkan membuat keputusan sendiri sampai usianya genap 17 tahun."

"Aku mengerti, Baki," Temari menyambung, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau mau makan siang disini? Aku baru saja memanggang kalkun."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya harus segera kembali ke Sunagakure. Pangeran Kankuro menunggu saya."

"Ya sudah. Sampaikan salam dan ucapan terima kasih pada kedua saudaraku itu, Baki."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya permisi," Baki kembali membungkuk sebelum mundur dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sepeninggal Baki, Temari memandangi pemuda berambut hitam didepannya baik-baik. Disandarkannya punggung pada meja dapur sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mengamati Shikamaru dari atas kebawah, lalu keatas lagi. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, lantas beralih ke mata tajamnya. Mendetail dan mendasar. Per inchi dan terperinci. Bukan salah Shikamaru jika sekarang ia merasa sedang ditelanjangi.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa, Tuan Pengajar Bahasa?" tanya Temari seakan menginterogasi.

"Saya biasa dipanggil Shikamaru, Yang Mulia."

"Yang Mulia? Baki sudah pergi, panggil saja aku Temari. Di tempat ini tidak akan ada yang menyeretmu ke penjara sekalipun kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel semacam itu."

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang tertegun, "Baik, Yang Mu-eh maksud saya, Temari."

"Sekarang kau panggil Nenek Chiyo kemari. Kita makan dulu. Setelah itu kau istirahat. Perjalananmu pasti melelahkan. Besok saja kita mulai pelajaran bahasanya."

Shikamaru membalik badan. Sekeluarnya dari ruangan itu, ia membatin, 'Harusnya kau lihat, Naruto! Bagaimana sekarang? Pelajaran bahasa macam apa yang harus kuberikan pada putri itu? Kenapa pula Kakashi mesti bilang 'pengajar bahasa'? Menyusahkan!'

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**-**

**Esoknya**

Sang surya baru saja menampakkan diri ketika Chiyo mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru dan mengabarkan bahwa Temari mencarinya. Dengan malas pemuda itu bangkit, mencuci muka lalu bergegas menyeret kedua kakinya secara paksa ke depan rumah.

Hari masih pagi. Nyanyian burung masih terdengar bersahutan. Dan senandung kecil yang dilantunkan Temari terdengar mengalun lembut di telinga Shikamaru. Gadis itu tengah duduk bermain ayunan sembari mengayun-ayunkan sepasang kaki putihnya di udara.

Temari memalingkan pandangannya ke kiri setelah didengarnya langkah Shikamaru yang beradu dengan hamparan rumput di halaman. Diwajahnya tersungging satu senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihat Shikamaru seumur hidup. Pemuda itupun sontak terhenyak. Agaknya ia perlu banyak berterima kasih pada akal sehat yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari adegan pingsan seketika.

Otak Shikamaru memutar ulang semua kesan yang terekam atas pertemuannya dengan Temari kemarin hari. Gadis pirang itu meruntuhkan semua bayangan tentang seorang putri yang selama ini ada di benak Shikamaru. Putri yang satu ini sungguh-sungguh…nyata. Sangat nyata. Terlampau nyata untuk diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Paras rupawan dan perawakan bagai pahatan pualam terbingkai anggun dalam sorot mata teduh yang mendebarkan seisi dada.

"Sudah kau bereskan barang-barangmu?" tanya Temari.

Mendadak saja Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Iya, Tuan Putri. Sudah saya bereskan," jawabnya dengan kepala setengah menunduk. Tak mau ia kalau sampai Temari menyadari rona merah di sekujur wajahnya.

"Baguslah. Kemarin kulihat barangmu itu banyak sekali. Isinya pasti setumpuk buku. Benar, kan?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan satu itu. Mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa isinya sama sekali bukanlah buku.

"Pagi ini aku ingin jalan-jalan ke lereng bukit. Nenek Chiyo sudah kuminta menyiapkan bekal. Ikutlah denganku. Bawa alat tulis seperlunya saja. Kita mulai pelajaran bahasanya setelah sarapan."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Kenapa pakai Yang Mulia lagi?" Temari protes, "Kemarin kan sudah kubilang, panggil dengan namaku saja. Tidak perlu ber'saya-anda' kalau kau tak mau terdengar tua seperti Nenek Chiyo."

Benar-benar seorang putri, pikir Shikamaru. Lengkap dengan setitik angkuh dan segenggam keras kepala.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Lereng bukit yang dimaksud Temari rupanya memang pantas untuk dikunjungi. Bayangkan saja salah satu gambaran paling indah tentang sebuah pemandangan alam yang pernah tertulis di buku cerita. Kelak-kelok jajaran pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi berselimut awan tipis dihadapkan pada jalan setapak berliku menuruni bukit yang diapit deretan pohon pinus. Dilain sisi, rumput dan rumpun bunga tumbuh subur menghampar sejauh mata memandang. Berdampingan mesra dengan hijau cemara dan jejer bebatuan.

Shikamaru dan Temari tampak duduk diam dibawah naungan sebuah pohon besar yang sesekali daunnya berguguran terhempas angin. Delapan langkah dari sana sebuah sungai kecil mengalirkan air jernihnya hingga ke muara. Sementara itu, suara angin sayup berhembus mengiringi nada daun-daun yang bergesekan, memainkan sebaris harmoni bersama suara aliran air. Kalau saja tidak ada Temari disana, Shikamaru pasti sudah memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sejak dua jam lalu.

Tapi nyatanya ia tak sendiri. Dan ditangan pemuda itu kini terpegang sehelai kertas yang sedang diperhatikannya dengan sabar.

**Kupu-kupu itu bersayap**

**Beterbangan, hilir mudik setiap waktu**

**Dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lain**

Hanya perlu membaca sampai disini bagi Shikamaru untuk menyadari bahwa harusnya ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau Temari tak berbakat menulis sajak. Masalahnya sekarang, Shikamaru sendiri tak tahu apa hubungannya sajak dengan pelajaran bahasa. Tapi sepertinya pemuda yang satu ini memang sudah kehabisan akal.

"Kenapa? Jelek ya?" tanya Temari setelah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Shikamaru sejak 3 menit kebelakang.

Shikamaru kikuk. Untunglah ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena Temari sudah buru-buru mendahuluinya.

"Tak perlu dijawab," sela gadis itu, "kurasa memang tidak bagus. Mungkin aku butuh sedikit contoh. Buatkan satu puisi untukku. Nanti biar kubaca dan kupelajari."

Persis setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Temari langsung meraih keranjang rotan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa meminta persetujuan apapun. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum maklum, memandangi kelincahan Temari yang telah sibuk memetik bunga tak lama kemudian. Pemuda itu lalu mulai menulis.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan Shikamaru. Ketika helaian kertas itu penuh dengan tulisan tanganya, Shikamaru mengangkat wajah dan mendapati kalau Temari telah menghilang dari pandang.

Shikamaru panik. Celingukan kesana-sini. Temari masih tak tampak. Dengan hati was-was Shikamaru spontan berdiri dan mengarahkan kaki serta penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru. Berusaha menemukan sosok tuan putri sambil tetap menggenggam kertas ditangannya.

Hari makin sore. Matahari makin condong. Shikamaru makin kalang kabut. Beribu pikiran buruk berkeliaran diotaknya. Bagaimana kalau Temari diculik? Dibunuh? Diperkosa? Diterkam binatang buas? Jatuh ke jurang? Maka habislah riwayat si rambut nanas kalau salah satu hal itu sampai terjadi.

Namun syukurlah fortuna masih berpihak. Bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mulai letih dan nafasnya yang mulai ngos-ngosan, Shikamaru menemukan Temari. Dalam keadaan hidup, baik, dan utuh tentunya. Gadis itu tampak asyik berlarian dengan kaki telanjang di tengah padang ilalang yang hampir menenggelamkan tinggi tubuhnya. Dari balik rumpunan ilalang yang bergoyang tertiup angin, Shikamaru menatap Temari tanpa berkedip. Poni rambutnya yang menari-nari, mata indahnya yang memancar elok, bibir merahnya yang merekah, dagu lancipnya, leher jenjangnya, hingga gaun pendek selutut tanpa lengan berwarna hijau tosca yang meliuk-liuk seiring sapuan angin. Membuat gadis itu terlihat bagaikan Dewi Artemis* yang tersesat dan kembali berburu di bumi. Ya, dia pasti titisan Artemis, pikir Shikamaru melantur.

Lamunan pemuda itu hanya sampai disana. Dihampirinya si tuan putri dan tak mau membuang waktu lagi untuk segera bertanya, "Tuan Putri kemana saja? "

"Tidak kemana-mana," jawab Temari, "aku kesini memang untuk jalan-jalan, bukan? Kau pasti tertidur."

"Sama sekali tidak," bantah Shikamaru.

"Jangan berkelit," sergah Temari, "aku sudah melihatmu menguap sebanyak 19 kali sejak kita sampai disini."

Shikamaru setengah tak percaya, "Anda menghitungnya?"

"Tentu saja," sambung Temari, "sekarang mana puisi untukku?"

Temari asal saja merampas kertas yang digenggam Shikamaru. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membaca.

**-**

_**Syahdu…**_

_**Saat kutatap lirik matamu**_

_**Memenuhi rongga urat nadiku**_

_**Beriak hasrat luluh merayu**_

_**.**_

_**Candu**_

_**Saat kudengar lirih suaramu**_

_**Merajut khayal ditelingaku**_

_**Sejuk nirwana diterpa bayu**_

_**.**_

_**Pada sayup langkahmu kuterpana**_

_**Akan sambut hangatmu kuterpesona**_

_**Mengalahkan sendu semburat aurora**_

_**Merasuk jauh ke relung sukma**_

_**.**_

_**Bahagiamu bahagiaku**_

_**Merebakkan kasih dalam jiwa**_

_**Dan saat-saat bersamamu,**_

_**Inikah surga yang aku harap? **_

_**.**_

_**Hujan meratap rona tangismu**_

_**Awan berarak atas nafasmu**_

_**Mentari bertahta manis senyummu**_

_**Fajar menyingsing di matamu**_

**-**

BUKKK !!!

Keranjang yang dipegang Temari terayun menghantam jidat Shikamaru tanpa ampun. Bunga-bunga yang tadinya mengerami keranjang itupun jatuh berantakan. Muka gadis pirang itu tampak merah padam, padahal beberapa saat lalu wajahnya sempat melukiskan rasa takjub yang sangat jelas.

"Aww!" Shikamaru menahan sakit, "apa salah saya, Yang Mulia?"

"Aku bilang buatkan puisi," Temari membentak, "kenapa kau malah merayuku begini?!"

"Apa? Merayu?"

"Sudahlah! Kita pulang!"

Temari mendengus kasar. Shikamaru memegangi jidatnya. Entah sudah berapa kali kata mendokuse terlontar diam-diam dari mulut pemuda itu.

Alhasil di penghujung sore Chiyo hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan aneh majikannya dan memar di jidat si pengajar bahasa. Tak seorangpun bertegur sapa di meja makan.

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

Langit gelap. Bulan tak tampak. Tengah malam itu Temari terjaga dengan perasaan risau. Suara parau burung elang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Hening seakan terbelah. Suara burung itu sangat asing, tak biasanya ada di daerah ini. Tentu saja itu karena Temari tak pernah melihat burung elang pembawa pesan sebelumnya. Ditengoknya lewat celah jendela, dan dilihatnya seberkas kilatan cahaya. Api, barangkali.

Diawal menit selanjutnya terdengarlah suara langkah tergesa yang berhenti persis di depan pintu kamarnya.

Greeekkkk !!!

Gadis itu baru saja bangun dan menelusupkan kakinya kedalam sepatu ketika pintu kamar dibuka paksa oleh Shikamaru. Tanpa bicara apa-apa pemuda itu menarik tangan Temari dan menariknya keluar sambil berlari.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Temari berontak, "Lepaskan aku! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Temari sibuk memukul-mukul dan mengoyak cengkeraman Shikamaru sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berkata dalam kepanikan yang nyata, "Kudeta sudah berlangsung! Kita harus pergi!"

Dari sinilah Temari terperangah. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, "Apa? Kudeta?"

"Ya! Pamanmu yang sinting itu melakukan kudeta!"

Temari berusaha sekuat tenaga dan secepat mungkin mencerna keadaan, "Paman Sasori? Melakukan kudeta?"

Shikamaru terus menggelandang Temari menuruni tangga tanpa menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan Nenek Chiyo?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kita harus cepat."

"Aku tak mau pergi tanpa Nenek Chiyo!"

Dengan satu sentakan keras Temari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru dan berlari kearah kamar Chiyo. Shikamaru mengumpat sekenanya lalu berbalik mengejar gadis itu.

Pintu kamar Chiyo sendiri sudah terbuka saat Temari sampai disana. Dan ketika kepalanya melongok masuk, ia melihat Chiyo sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan jantung tertembus anak panah dan darah yang membanjir.

Tak ada waktu bagi Temari untuk berteriak histeris. Hanya dalam satu hitungan, puluhan anak panah berhambur menghujani rumah itu. Memecahkan kaca, merangsek masuk lewat celah atap. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tersulut api. Sekali lagi Shikamaru menangkap sigap tangan Temari dan menariknya keluar lewat pintu belakang. Keduanya berlari menghindari lesatan anak panah dan rambatan api yang membabi buta.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

***Dewi Artemis adalah putri Dewa Zeus dari salah seorang selirnya, Letto(maaf, yang ini nama selir, bukan nama band). Dalam mitologi Yunani kuno, Ia merupakan dewi hutan, ****perbukitan, perburuan dan malam-malam bulan purnama yang terkenal cantik jelita. **

**a/n: Saya agak ragu mengenai penulisan kata 'di matamu' yang saya gunakan sebagai judul. Haruskah pakai spasi atau tidak. Bagi yang mengetahui, mohon bantuannya. Bagi yang baru saja berhadapan dengan ujian nasional, saya doakan kelulusannya. Review anda sekalian sangat saya nantikan. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kuda putih yang ditunggangi Shikamaru dan Temari melaju tanpa henti sepanjang malam. Menuruni bukit, melewati sungai, membelah gelap dan pekatnya malam tak berbintang. Sesekali Shikamaru memekik di telinga Temari. Melarangnya untuk menoleh kebelakang meski cuma sekedipan saja.

Temari tak membantah. Tidak sedikitpun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau membantah kalau otaknya penuh dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang berjubel membingungkan. Chiyo. Sasori. Gaara. Shikamaru. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bayangan jasad Chiyo yang terkapar bersimbah darah. Juga tentang kabar kudeta yang digulirkan pamannya sendiri. Kalau benar ada kudeta, lalu bagaimana keadaan Gaara sekarang? Kankuro? Baki?

Tali kekang si kuda putih tertarik sentak seiring naiknya matahari. Cahaya menyusup samar-samar dari sela daun dan pohon-pohon tinggi yang tumbuh lebat. Shikamaru menurunkan tubuh Temari yang dingin dan kaku dari atas kuda, memapahnya perlahan lalu membimbingnya masuk kedalam gua di tengah hutan itu. Sang putri bersandar pada dinding batu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya setengah meringkuk. Tak seinchi pun ia bergeming tatkala Shikamaru mengulurkan padanya sebuah selimut.

Temari hanya menoleh. Memperhatikan pemuda bermata tajam yang kini sedang menurunkan beberapa barang dari punggung kuda, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam gua. Selimut, jubah, kantung tidur, pisau belati, pemantik api, peta jalan, busur, anak panah, dan dua bilah pedang. Tidak ada buku. Sekali lagi, tidak ada buku.

"Aku tidak berani mengambil resiko berkuda di siang hari," kata Shikamaru sambil membereskan barang-barang tadi, "Aku juga tidak berani mengambil resiko berkuda di jalan terbuka. Karena itu kuharap kau tak keberatan kupaksa menerobos hutan setelah matahari terbenam."

Yang diajak bicara tak menyahut. Shikamaru melanjutkan lagi, "Sekarang istirahatlah, aku mau…"

Ucapannya terputus. Temari menangkap tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya kuat-kuat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya memaksa.

"Sudah kubilang, pamanmu melancarkan kudeta. Dia berusaha menggulingkan pemerintahan keluarga Sabaku dan mengambil alih Sunagakure."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud, siapa kau sebenarnya? Mana ada seorang pengajar bahasa tiba-tiba tahu soal kudeta? Tampaknya kau juga sudah menyiapkan semua barang-barang itu sejak awal. Pisau belati, pedang, panah, dan-" Temari menarik jeda "-kuda siapa pula yang diluar sana itu?"

Shikamaru menatap balik kearah Temari yang memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut. Dengan tangan masih dicengkeram ia menjawab, "Kau benar. Aku bukan pengajar bahasa. Aku adalah anggota khusus pasukan elite Konoha. Kami bertujuh ditugaskan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan kudeta."

"Bertujuh? Antisipasi?" Temari menyela, "Berarti Konoha sudah tahu soal kudeta ini sebelumnya? Lantas dimana keenam temanmu itu?"

"Keenam temanku disusupkan sebagai pelayan di istana Sunagakure untuk mengawal kedua adikmu jika terjadi sesuatu. Sedangkan aku dikirim kemari. Sebenarnya sudah sejak dua bulan terakhir rencana kudeta ini terendus. Konoha juga sudah menawarkan bantuan resmi pada Kazekage. Tapi adikmu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin memulai kemelut politik di istana. Karena itulah Hokage menugaskan kami bertujuh secara diam-diam."

"Sebab jika sepasukan penuh dikirimkan secara terang-terangan, artinya Konoha melanggar kedaulatan kami. Itukah maksudmu?"

"Tepat sekali. Apalagi bantuan yang kami tawarkan sebelumnya memang tidak diterima oleh adikmu."

"Lalu kenapa Konoha masih berkeras mengirimkan kalian kemari?"

"Karena Kazekage keempat bersahabat baik dengan Hokage kami."

"Aku sudah dengar itu dari Gaara. Tapi hanya itukah? Tak ada alasan lain?"

Shikamaru menerangkan dengan malas, "Suna adalah sekutu Konoha. Sementara Sasori condong ke pihak Iwagakure. Sedangkan Iwagakure memiliki paham yang bertolak belakang dengan Konoha. Kalau Suna jatuh ke tangan pamanmu, Konoha menghadapi ancaman berseteru dengan dua negara."

"Kalau begitu, harusnya saat ini Konoha sudah punya alasan untuk mengirimkan pasukannya ke negeri pasir," Temari berpendapat.

Tapi Shikamaru menyangkal, "Kedaulatan, Temari. Kedaulatan. Persoalan lintas pemerintahan itu sangat rumit. Betul-betul menyusahkan. Kami hanya punya hak untuk melindungimu jika kau berada di wilayah kami."

"Melindungiku? Aku? Ini bukan soal aku, Shikamaru. Ini soal adikku. Aku hanya seorang putri buangan! Apa pula yang dipikirkan Paman Sasori sampai dia menyerang kemari dan membuat Nenek Chiyo terbunuh seperti itu?"

"Kau lupa kalau Kazekage sudah menandatangani surat pembebasanmu? Sebagai putri sulung Kazekage sebelumnya, saat ini kaulah orang pertama yang berhak naik tahta."

Temari diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah secepatnya menuju di Konoha. Dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan perlindungan penuh dari kami."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adik-adikku?" 

"Teman-temanku itu tak bisa diremehkan. Tenanglah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Jujur, Shikamaru memang bukan tipe orang yang pandai menghibur orang lain. Tapi disaat seperti ini, saat menghadapi seorang gadis yang tampak bingung setengah mati, ia tak bisa diam saja. Baginya mungkin menyusahkan, namun sebuah senyuman coba ditawarkannya dan cengkeraman Temari di lengan pemuda itupun berangsur melunak.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar," kata Shikamaru, "Kita butuh air, kayu bakar, dan juga makanan. Tunggulah disini, jangan kemana-mana."

Temari mengangguk. Shikamaru lantas bangkit, meraih dua bilah pedang dan busur beserta anak panahnya. Salah satu pedang itu diulurkannya pada Temari. "Gunakan ini untuk menjaga dirimu," ujarnya, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, berteriaklah sekuat mungkin. Aku takkan jauh dari sini."

Tiga anggukan kembali diberikan si rambut pirang dengan cepat tanda mengerti. Kuda putih di depan gua ikut disembunyikan masuk, menemani Temari yang kalut dalam diamnya.

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**-**

Seekor kelinci dengan anak panah tertanam di punggung bergantung di tangan Shikamaru. Diletakkannya begitu saja kelinci itu diatas tanah. Kemudian tangan terampilnya menyusun ranting-ranting pohon dan menyulutnya bersama rumput kering. Api pun menyala, menerangi bagian dalam gua yang remang-remang.

"Lihatlah," kata Temari sembari membentangkan sapu tangan berenda putihnya, "Aku menulis sesuatu untukmu."

Shikamaru menerimanya. Ia membaca rangkaian kata yang tertulis diatas sapu tangan itu sementara Temari beralih menguliti kelinci buruan mereka.

**-**

_**Aku tak tahu dimana berpijak**_

_**Tak tahu pula dimana berada**_

_**Duniaku terpojok di ujung bara**_

_**Membaur lebur duka nestapa**_

_**.**_

_**Pernahkah aku tahu? **_

_**Atau kau yang pernah tahu?**_

_**Entah khilaf ataukah dosa**_

_**Entah hampa ataukah fana**_

_**Entah kubawa sampai kemana**_

_**Reksa ragaku apalah daya**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya dirimu tempatku bernaung**_

_**Tempatku mengadu dan berkeluh kesah**_

_**Andai kau lepas dari pandangku**_

_**Berdesir darah kalut membatu**_

_**.**_

_**Ijinkan aku untuk memohon, ijinkan aku untuk meminta**_

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku…**_

**-**

"Dengan apa kau menulis ini?" tanya Shikamaru mengingat tak satupun alat tulis mereka bawa.

"Getah meranti," jawab Temari sambil mengarahkan ujung dagunya ke luar gua "Ada pohon meranti yang tumbuh di depan sana."

Shikamaru yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak terkesima. Getah meranti. Rupanya Temari termasuk gadis yang cerdas untuk ukuran orang yang seumur hidupnya terkungkung di pengasingan.

"Kau tak mau mengomentarinya?" suara Temari terdengar berharap.

"Ini bagus," ungkap si pemuda, "Kau belajar dengan cepat."

"Tapi kau kan bukan pengajar bahasa," Temari menimpali, "Mana bisa kau bilang kalau aku ini belajar dengan cepat."

"Meski bukan pengajar bahasa, tiga kali seminggu aku memang mengajar di akademi."

"Apa yang kau ajarkan?" Temari setengah menyindir, "Posisi tidur dan cara menguap yang baik?"

"Strategi pertempuran dan pelajaran memanah," jawab Shikamaru tanpa terpengaruh sindiran tadi.

Suara gelegar petir terdengar tiba-tiba. Seketika itu Shikamaru teringat pada awan mendung yang bertebaran di langit sana.

"Lebih baik kita cepat," ujar Shikamaru "setelah makan kita langsung pergi."

"Kau bilang harus tunggu sampai matahari terbenam. Ini kan masih siang."

"Bagaimana kalau hujan turun? Kalau kita berangkat setelah hujan, jejak kita akan terlihat jelas. Tapi kalau kita berangkat sebelumnya, atau pada saat hujan itu turun, jejak kita akan terhapus dengan sendirinya."

Sore harinya ucapan Shikamaru terbukti benar. Persis setelah mereka berdua keluar dari hutan, hujan mengguyur begitu deras. Terlalu deras sampai Shikamaru tak berani meneruskan perjalanan yang mungkin justru akan membuat Temari mati kedinginan. Karenanyalah ia segera memilih untuk berteduh sewaktu mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah perkampungan sepi.

"Ini sudah masuk wilayah Amegakure. Kuharap jalanan disini tidak terlalu licin karena hujan," kata Shikamaru sambil menarik Temari kedalam pondok jerami yang tampak kosong.

"Bagaimana kalau pemilik pondok ini datang?"

"Biar nanti kucari alasan yang masuk akal. Lagipula aku tak yakin ada orang yang mau datang di tengah hujan selebat ini."

Temari memeluk erat selimutnya sambil melihat Shikamaru yang duduk bersila sambil membuka selembar peta. "Sampai dimana kita?" tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Sudah kubilang, ini wilayah Amegakure. Pemerintah disini sealu bersikap netral. Jadi kita tetap belum aman betul sebelum tiba di Konoha."

"Masih butuh berapa lama untuk sampai kesana?"

"Kita sudah setengah jalan," Shikamaru menjawab, "Tinggal menyeberangi laut dan berkuda beberapa jam saja. Pelabuhan terdekat hanya 36 mil dari sini."

"Lalu dengan cara apa kita akan menyeberang? Pelabuhan itu pasti sudah dijaga oleh orang-orang Paman Sasori."

"Baki memberiku sebuah nama. Kuharap kita bisa minta tolong padanya," ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sehelai daun dari sakunya. Diulurkannya daun itu pada Temari. Sehelai daun talas yang terlipat.

"Aku juga menulis sesuatu untukmu," katanya ketika Temari menerima daun itu dengan wajah penasaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang sang putri langsung membaca.

-

_**Sudahkah kau lihat?**_

_**Diatas karang yang menahan ombak**_

_**Di wajah awan yang tanpa cacat**_

_**Dan dihatiku yang terpasung jerat**_

_**.**_

_**Disanalah namamu tertulis**_

_**Terukir, terpahat dalam kekal**_

_**.**_

_**Sudahkah kau dengar?**_

_**Dari gelak petir yang menggelegar**_

_**Dari deru angin yang membahana**_

_**Dan dari rinai hujan yang teguh meronta**_

_**.**_

_**Disanalah cintaku berkumandang**_

_**Berdengung dan bertasbih tanpa keraguan**_

_**.**_

_**Apakah kau percaya?**_

_**Nyawapun kan kuberi jika kau minta**_

_**Apakah kau percaya?**_

_**Nafasku kan putus bila kau tiada**_

_**Apakah kau percaya?**_

_**Aku memujamu diatas segala fana**_

_**-**_

"Dengan apa kau menulis ini?" tanya Temari setelahnya.

"Dengan lidi," Shikamaru menjawab sambil tersenyum, "dan juga dengan hati tentunya."

Sejurus kemudian wajah Temari merona merah. Sayang sekali saat ini ia tak punya sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memukul kepala nanas dihadapannya itu.

Shikamaru terlihat belum puas pada rona merah yang menjalari wajah sang putri angkuh. Karena itu ditambahkannya, "Kali ini aku benar-benar bermaksud merayumu."

Temari spontan kelimpungan. Salah tingkah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mukanya makin merah tak karuan. Berusahalah ia membuang pandang dari pengawalnya yang sudah sengaja mengguratkan kerlingan nakal tanpa malu.

Debaran dada Temari yang telah berada diatas ambang batas normal kini semakin menjadi-jadi setelah Shikamaru berhasil membaca situasi dengan amat baik. Tanpa aba-aba diraihnya kepala Temari dengan tangan kiri. Menariknya tenggelam dalam ciuman yang lembut pada detik berikutnya. Melumat-lumat seulas bibir merah tipis yang memberikan kehangatan luar biasa di tengah dinginnya terpaan hujan di luar sana. Diluar dugaan, Temari membalas ciuman itu. Padahal tadinya Shikamaru sempat berpikir bahwa lehernya akan segera digorok oleh si tuan putri.

Bibir dengan bibir. Lidah dengan lidah. Mulut dengan mulut. Semuanya beradu tanpa basa-basi. Menjelajah liar tanpa menyisakan setitikpun celah yang tak terjamah.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**a/n: **

**Hijau warnamu buatku gila**

**Kehadiranmu tiada dua**

**Inilah hamba si author nista**

**Menunggu review dari pembaca**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**-**

**-**

Kisame Goshigaki. Begitulah nama yang diberikan Baki kepada Shikamaru. Pria berwajah pucat itu adalah nahkoda sebuah kapal penyeberangan yang berangkat dua kali seminggu dari Amegakure. Tanpa kesulitan berarti Shikamaru berhasil menemuinya di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari pelabuhan. Kedai kopi itu berada di tengah pasar yang berbatasan langsung dengan pelabuhan tersebut. Hanya perlu beberapa menit bagi Shikamaru untuk meyakinkan Kisame agar menyeberangkan mereka berdua tanpa diketahui. Tentu saja dengan sedikit membual tentang saudari perempuannya yang mengidap gangguan jiwa, epilepsi, dan sejenis penyakit menular yang hanya dapat diobati di Konoha. Itulah alasannya Shikamaru menyuruh Temari mengenakan sebuah jubah coklat bertudung kepala. Selain untuk menghindari prajurit utusan Sasori yang tentunya telah mengenali wajah gadis itu.

Shikamaru menggandeng Temari dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tali kekang kuda. Ketiganya berjalan melewati pasar yang ramainya tak terkira di pagi itu. Sesekali Shikamaru terpaksa menarik tangan Temari karena gadis itu sepertinya tak berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Dari tadi ia malah sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau perhatikan?" tegur Shikamaru, "Kapalnya berangkat sebentar lagi. Kalau ketinggalan yang satu ini kita harus menunggu kapal berikutnya tiga hari lagi."

"Aku-aku tak pernah melihat orang sebanyak ini seumur hidupku," jawab Temari dengan tampang terheran-heran tanpa dosa.

Dengan begini Shikamaru tidak akan sampai hati menegur putri itu lebih jauh. Gadis muda yang seumur-umur berada di pengasingan tentunya sangat asing dengan keramaian seperti ini. Selama hidupnya ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan orang yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari jumlah jari di kedua tangannya.

"Setelah sampai di Konoha nanti kau akan bertemu dengan lebih banyak orang lagi," ujar Shikamaru berusaha menjanjikan sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar menarik bagi Temari. "Kalau sudah saatnya, kau juga akan bertemu dengan seluruh rakyatmu," tambahnya lagi.

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

**-**

**Konoha, dua hari kemudian**

Gaara berdiri mematung di dekat jendela. Pandangannya terlempar keluar, kearah barisan prajurit yang berpatroli mengelilingi istana Hokage tempatnya berada. Telinganya menangkap dengan jelas suara derap sepatu Kankuro yang mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan tanpa henti.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama. Kenapa Temari belum sampai juga?" gerutu Kankuro entah yang keberapa kalinya, "Harusnya kita mengirim lebih banyak orang untuk mengawalnya!"

"Aku tahu, Kankuro," Gaara menyahut tanpa menoleh ataupun mengubah air mukanya yang tetap datar, "Aku sudah salah memainkan bidak. Mengalah dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang balik memang rencana yang sempurna. Tapi aku tak mengira Sasori akan memburu Temari juga. Padahal kupikir ia justru akan lebih aman di pengasingan, karena tempat itu sangat jauh dari Suna."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Temari? Aarrggh! Aku cemas sekali, Gaara!"

Tok-tok-tok!

Kicauan Kankuro terhenti saat tiga rentet ketukan mendarat di pintu mereka. Shizune si pelayan istana meminta izin masuk dan menyampaikan pesan dari Hokage.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Kazekage dan Pangeran Kankuro" sapa Shizune sambil membungkuk.

"Pagi," sahut Kankuro.

"Saya datang untuk menyampaikan pesan," lanjut Shizune, "Kapal dari Amegakure akan berlabuh malam ini. Yang Mulia Hokage sudah mengutus tiga pengawal terbaiknya untuk bersiaga di perbatasan."

"Terima kasih, Shizune" sambung Kankuro, " Semoga kakakku ada di kapal itu."

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

_**Itulah cintaku**_

_**Yang bertengger di puncak tertinggi**_

_**Yang tak gentar di jalan berduri**_

_**Dan yang menangkup bumi menantang matahari**_

_**.**_

_**Itulah kasihku**_

_**Yang bergaung di senyap belantara**_

_**Yang berpusar di palung samudra**_

_**Dan yang berikrar di relung para dewa**_

_**.**_

_**Demi belaimu kan kureguk pahit dunia**_

_**Kurambah jamah pedihnya luka**_

_**Meski sukmaku dirundung durja**_

_**.**_

_**Cintaku padamu, kasihku untukmu**_

_**Biarkanlah hanya Tuhan pernah yang tahu**_

-

Satu lagi puisi pendek dari Shikamaru untuk Temari. Tertulis di balik nampan yang digunakan seorang awak kapal untuk mengantarkan makan malam ke kabin mereka. Shikamaru mengukirnya dengan ujung lancip pisau belati. Tak ayal, butuh lebih dari seharian untuk menulis puisi itu sampai selesai.

"Aku akan membawa nampan ini," ujar Temari sambil memasukkan nampan itu bersama barang bawaan yang lain.

"Maksudmu kau mau mencurinya? Itu milik kapal," kata Shikamaru.

"Siapa suruh kau menuliskan puisiku dibaliknya."

"Aku bisa menuliskan lagi puisi itu setelah kita sampai. Di atas kertas."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Temari berkeras, "Aku mau yang diukir di nampan ini."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja" Shikamaru mengalah, "Cepat pakai jubahmu. Kapalnya akan merapat sebentar lagi."

"Syukurlah," balas Temari singkat. Agaknya ia sudah lebih dari sekedar jenuh berada di kapal itu. Karena sejak angkat sauh sampai sekarang, Shikamaru tak mengijinkannya untuk keluar barang selangkahpun.

Sambil bergandengan tangan keduanya keluar dari kabin. Mengambil kuda putih di dek barang, lalu bersama-sama dengan puluhan penumpang lainnya menuruni kapal yang telah resmi berlabuh selepas matahari terbenam.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang. Cukup jelas bagi Shikamaru untuk mengamati keadaan sekeliling sambil membantu Temari naik ke atas kuda. Hilir mudik dan lalu lalang di pelabuhan memang tak pernah mengenal waktu.

Konoha. Ya, Konoha. Dari sini Konoha hanya tinggal beberapa puluh mil lagi. Namun sial memang tak dapat ditolak. Baru sesaat setelah keluar dari pelabuhan dan menikung ke arah jalan yang membelah hutan, Shikamaru melihat segerombolan penunggang kuda dengan jubah berwarna kelabu dan bergambar kalajengking di bagian punggung. Parahnya, pandangan Shikamaru bertemu dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Hitung mundur adegan kejar-mengejar tak terelakkan lagi. Shikamaru mengumpat kasar sebelum memacu kuda putihnya berlari secepat mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari menyadari laju mereka yang tak biasa.

"Kita ketahuan," jawab Shikamaru ketika Temari berusaha memutar lehernya untuk menoleh, "Jangan lihat kebelakang!"

Shikamaru tak tahu pasti berapa banyak orang yang mengejar mereka. Tapi yang jelas posisi pemuda itu kalah jumlah.

Serang menyerang dimulai dari sini. Enam anak panah yang terlesat meleset tanpa sengaja dan menancap di batang pohon. Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Temari untuk merunduk demi menghindari dua anak panah berikutnya.

"Pegang ini," kata Shikamaru sembari menggenggamkan tali kekang kuda ke tangan Temari. Kemudian diraihnya busur dan anak panah dari punggung, memalingkan badan lalu membidik.

Empat anak panah terlepas sekali jadi. Semuanya tepat sasaran. Namun sayang, di tangan Temari laju kuda itu tak sebaik sebelumnya. Salah seorang musuh berhasil membarengi mereka dan tanpa ragu segera menghunuskan pedangnya dengan beringas. Bilahan logam itu menancap di lengan kanan Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya si pemuda membalas dengan sabetan yang berujung pada robohnya si penunggang kuda.

Shikamaru mencabut pedang dilengannya seraya meringis kesakitan. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengeluhkan darah segar yang mengucur dari sana. Karena sebelum pemuda itu sempat melakukan apa-apa, tiga anak panah kembali terlesat kearah mereka. Kali ini hanya satu yang meleset. Sedangkan dua lainnya menancap di kaki kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Kuda putih itupun kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur dalam hitungan detik tanpa bisa berdiri lagi. Menjungkalkan kedua pengendaranya yang terjatuh mencium tanah.

Padahal perbatasan Konoha sudah begitu dekat. Dengan sigap Shikamaru bangkit, menarik pedang dari sarungnya sembari menyeret Temari lalu menggelandangnya menerobos hutan sambil berlari. Berusaha mencari medan yang cukup sulit bagi penunggang kuda yang masih mengejar di belakang mereka.

Tapi sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia. Anak panah demi anak panah terus ditembakkan. Bukan Shikamaru namanya kalau tidak bisa membaca arah serangan itu. Namun sayang, luka di lengannya tak banyak memberi pilihan. Ditengah-tengah gerakannya untuk menangkis, salah satu anak panah justru menyerempet punggung tangannya hingga pegang pemuda itu terlempar jauh.

Serangan berikutnya betul-betul tak memberi kesempatan. Ketika Shikamaru merasakan lagi terjangan anak panah ke arah mereka, segera ditariknya tubuh Temari yang nyaris menjadi sasaran dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan. Keduanya jatuh tersungkur tanpa basa-basi. Menjadikan Shikamaru tergolek tak berkutik dengan lima anak panah menancap di punggungnya.

Temari kelabakan dalam sekejap. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin gemetaran sewaktu meraih bahu Shikamaru yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kunjungan ajal.

"La-lari, Temari. Larilah..." ujar Shikamaru lirih dan terbata sebelum kedua matanya menutup sama sekali.

Tentu saja Temari tak bergeming. Bukannya berlari menyelamatkan diri seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, sebuah teriakan histeris justru meluncur mulus dari sela bibirnya tatkala gadis itu melihat sosok Shikamaru yang bersimbah darah dan terkapar tanpa daya di pangkuannya.

Teriakan Temari yang menggema di tengah hutan segera diiringi oleh tetesan air matanya yang meleleh tanpa terkendali. Begitu kalutnya gadis itu sampai ia nyaris tak menyadari kedatangan penunggang kuda terakhir yang masih mengejar mereka. Tahu-tahu kedua bola matanya menyalak nanar tatkala berkelebat dihadapannya laju bayangan yang hanya dua hitungan sebelum sebilah pedang memenggal leher putihnya.

DZIIINGGG!!

Pada hitungan berikutnya pedang nista itu terjatuh ke tanah tanpa sempat menjamah leher sang putri. Pemiliknya tergeletak tanpa kepala disamping kuda hitamnya yang terjerembab begitu saja. Temari tertegun, tak sedikitpun bisa membaca keadaan. Semuanya begitu cepat dan terlewat dari pandangannya.

Dua orang prajurit berkuda tiba-tiba menyeruak muncul dari kegelapan hutan. Satu berambut coklat panjang dan satu berpakaian mencolok serba hijau. Kemudian muncullah satu orang lagi melompat turun dari atas pohon. Separuh wajahnya tertutup masker dan rambut peraknya terlihat jelas meski sekeliling mereka gelap gulita.

Dengan tenangnya orang ketiga itu menoleh ke arah Temari sambil berkata, "Selamat datang di Konoha, Yang Mulia."

**-**

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

**Konoha, hari berikutnya**

Atas satu alasan yang tak juga diutarakannya, Temari berkeras untuk tetap menunggu Shikamaru di rumah sakit. Jadilah Gaara dan Kankuro yang harus berlari kesetanan menyusul kakaknya kesana. Wajah Kankuro mendadak pucat pasi melihat penampilan Temari yang kusut dan pakaiannya yang compang-camping. Noda tanah di wajahnya memperburuk sejumlah luka lecet dan memar yang terlihat di tangan dan kaki. Tatapan terpuruk dan gambaran cemas melapisi raut mukanya yang terlihat suram bukan main.

"Ya Tuhan, Temari! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sakitkah? Mana yang luka? Kau lapar? Haus? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Lebih baik kita cari dokter. Gaara, dimana dokternya? Kubilang dokter, Gaara! Hey! Dokter! Mana dokternya?!" Kankuro terdengar meracau panik seperti orang gila. Celingukan kekanan-kiri dengan ekspresi bingung setengah mati.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara tanpa mempedulikan racauan kakak lelakinya. Pertanyaan itu memang sangat singkat, tapi semua orang yang mengenal Gaara dengan baik pasti tahu betapa khawatirnya pemuda itu.

"Aku tak apa," ujar Temari seraya memeluk kedua adiknya bergantian.

"Oh, syukurlah" gumam Gaara pelan.

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana?" Temari bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana keadaan Suna? Adakah yang terluka?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu," Gaara menerangkan, "Semuanya terkendali. Maaf sudah membuatnya terlibat seperti ini. Aku telah memperhitungkan semuanya dari awal. Dalam beberapa hari kudeta itu akan segera jadi sejarah."

"Mana Nenek Chiyo?" tanya Kankuro setelah sadar dari paniknya.

Temari tak sanggup menjawab. Dua kali gelengan tampaknya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan.

Hening menyerbu tiga bersaudara.

"Semua memang selalu ada harganya," lanjut Gaara, "Tapi akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku akan bisa mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya kau miliki sejak lahir. Hakmu atas tahta."

Temari terhenyak tanpa mengucap apa-apa. Mendadak saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang selama ini terlewat dari pikirannya. Sesuatu yang baru ia sadari setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara tadi. Haknya atas tahta. Tahta? Haruskah? Bukannya Temari tak ingin pulang ke tanah airnya. Ia justru ingin sekali. Bukan pula karena ia tak ingin berada ditengah rakyatnya dengan duduk diatas singgasana.

Tapi dengan alasan apapun juga, baik Gaara maupun Kankuro, serta para tetua dan segenap dewan penasehat negeri pasir tidak akan pernah merelakan ratu mereka menjalin hubungan dengan rakyat biasa dari negeri tetangga.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**a/n : Chapter depan mungkin tamat. RnR? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

-

-

-

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

-

-

Shikamaru tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Pada sore ketika ia terbangun, Nara Yoshino menghambur heboh ke pelukan anak semata wayangnya itu. Memulai kebiasaan berbicara tanpa berhenti seraya menciumi kedua pipi Shikamaru. Yoshino tidak datang sendirian. Shikaku juga ikut berada disana. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi berlebihan dari sang istri, Shikaku hanya tersenyum singkat dan mulai mengupaskan buah untuk putra kesayangannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir, Shikamaru!" ujar Yoshino, "Ibu sampai tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari karena memikirkanmu. Untunglah kau baik-baik saja. Aku hampir menangis di kaki putri cantik itu sewaktu mendengar kabar bahwa kau sekarat karena melindunginya."

Semua ucapan Yoshino tak didengar Shikamaru barang sedikit. Pandangannya berkeliaran memutari ruangan. Mencari-cari sosok gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang saat ini begitu ingin ia lihat. Agaknya Shikaku memahami maksud dari gerakan bola mata si pemuda bermata tajam. Ditegurnya pelan sambil bertanya, "Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Temari," jawab Shikamaru lirih di tengah keadaannya yang masih lemah, "Dimana Temari?"

Shikaku mengernyit sementara Yoshino spontan mengoreksi pertanyaan itu, "Tidak sopan. Kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Putri."

"Dimana dia?" tanya Shikamaru lagi seakan tak peduli.

"Tentu saja dia ada di istana," lanjut Yoshino, "Tuan Putri tidak akan diijinkan bertemu siapapun sampai hari penobatannya sebagai ratu."

Dipingit, maksudnya?

Shikaku menambahkan, "Yang Mulia Kazekage sangat berterima kasih atas jasamu mengawal kakak perempuannya. Tuan putri sebenarnya sempat bersikeras untuk menungguimu di sini, tapi kedua adiknya berkata lain. Setelah menitipkan sepucuk surat, beliau segera dibawa ke istana Hokage."

"Surat apa?"

Shikaku menarik keluar sesuatu dari saku dibalik bajunya. Menyerahkan sebuah amplop biru tua dengan lak bercap lambang Suna.

"Isinya pasti ucapan terima kasih secara resmi," tebak Yoshino begitu yakin. Selanjutnya wanita itu terus mengoceh tentang upaya penyerangan balik pasukan Kazekage dimana ribuan prajurit Konoha ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Juga tentang rencana Hokage menunjuk Shikamaru sebagai salah satu penyusun strategi pada pertempuran nanti. Tentunya kalau kondisi kesehatan Shikamaru sudah cukup baik ketika saat itu tiba.

Tetapi Shikamaru masih tak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya sama sekali. Tangannya tergerak membuka amplop surat yang ia pegang, kemudian melafalkan dalam hati kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas sehelai kertas biru bertinta merah darah.

**-**

_**Telah kubuang berulang kali**_

_**Kucampakkan tiada arti**_

_**Ke dasar telaga berbuih sunyi**_

_**Ke dalam kawah gunung berapi**_

_**.**_

_**Telah kusembunyikan debaran ini**_

_**Kukubur dalam tertatih sepi**_

_**Di balik angkuh senyap semesta**_

_**Di bawah didih kerak neraka**_

_**.**_

_**Namun kau tetap menemukannya**_

_**Menemukan seonggok asaku tentang cinta**_

_**Sebait sabdaku akan asmara**_

_**Sebulir harapku berkubang duka**_

_**.**_

_**Bukan salahku, bukan pula dosamu**_

_**Salahkan cinta yang tak mau dipaksa**_

_**Dosalah cinta yang selalu memaksa**_

_**Malaikatpun pasrah berserah diri**_

_**Untukmu ku mati seribu kali**_

**-**

Shikamaru terpukau dalam diam. Jauh di relung hatinya ia membatin, "Dan untukmu sang waktu menghambakan diri."

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=**

**-**

**Lima belas hari berikutnya**

Dua minggu. Kurang lebih hanya dua minggu. Ternyata banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam waktu dua minggu. Penyerangan balik pasukan Suna yang dibantu Konoha, terbunuhnya Sasori, dan redamnya kudeta. Namun Temari terpaksa melewatkan semua itu. Hari demi hari dilaluinya dengan mempelajari tata krama kebangsawanan dan sopan santun istana dari balik tembok tinggi.

Kabar-kabar yang bersliweran mengenai telah kembalinya pasukan Konoha makin menggolakkan batin Temari. Itu berarti kepulangannya ke Suna sudah semakin dekat. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin pulang. Tidak saat ini. Begitu ia pulang penobatan akan segera digelar. Dan semakin dekat Temari dengan penobatan itu semakin jauh pula ia dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru. Bukankah harusnya seseorang diatas sana tahu betapa Temari ingin menemui pencuri hatinya itu?

"Saya cukupkan sampai disini saja," ujar seorang gadis bermata lavender kepada Temari. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Putri sulung dari keluarga bangsawan yang sebentar lagi menjadi permaisuri Hokage. Gaara memintanya untuk mengajarkan Temari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tingkah laku keningratan.

Temari tak menyahut. Melamun, tampaknya. Seseorang di luar sana benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Hinata yang heran hampir saja menegur putri itu kalau tak didengarnya suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Shizune meminta izin masuk. Dengan mempertimbangkan pikiran Temari yang sedang melayang, Hinata beranjak membukakan pintu tanpa mengucap apa-apa.

"Ada titipan untuk Putri Temari," kata Shizune sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga.

Ketika bunga tersebut beralih tangan, Hinata melihat sesuatu terselip dibalik kelopak bunga. Secarik kertas yang terselip diantara bunga itu menjawab tuntas keheranan Hinata. "Terima kasih, Shizune. Kau boleh pergi," ujarnya.

Shizune membungkuk dan meminta diri. Sedangkan Hinata bergegas menutup pintu kembali setelah menoleh ke kanan kiri guna memastikan tak seorangpun mendengar apa yang akan disampaikannya pada Temari.

Lamunan sang calon ratu pupus perlahan sewaktu Hinata menyela imajinasinya dengan menyerahkan sebuket bunga. Bunga yang diterima nona bangsawan itu dari Shizune. Temari pun menengok dengan tatapan salah tingkah.

"Untuk anda, Putri Temari."

"Dari siapa?"

"Saya rasa anda sudah tahu."

Temari mengerutkan dahinya sesaat tanda penasaran. Tak lama setelah bunga tadi mendarat di pelukan lengannya, Temari menarik secarik kertas yang terselip disela-sela tangkai bunga. Sesuatu tertulis diatas kertas itu. Sesuatu yang singkat dan membuatnya terpaku.

**-**

_**Bagaikan oase ditengah hamparan gurun pasir yang membentang luas. **_

_**Laksana seekor kupu-kupu putih yang beterbangan di musim dingin, mengalunkan nada benturan sayap dengan sayap. **_

_**Kaulah setangkai mawar merah yang merekah diantara duri-duri tajam. **_

**-**

Bongkahan rindu di dada Temari serasa mendidih. Kedua bola matanya bergetar tak tentu arah. Gadis itu merasa terpojok tanpa tahu apa yang mesti ia perbuat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang penting dan bermakna. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan dan menjalarinya tanpa sungkan.

Pada saat itulah Hinata seakan membaca pikiran Temari dan berkata, "Pergilah."

Temari mendongak kearah gadis muda di hadapannya. Memandang bingung sambil berusaha mencerna sepatah kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Hinata menoleh ke arah jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai sutra berwarna merah marun, berpikir sejenak lalu menyambung lagi, "Apakah sebelumnya anda pernah memanjat turun lewat jendela, Putri Temari?"

Temari diam dan tertegun.

"Kalau belum pernah, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencoba," Hinata meyakinkan.

Namun Temari tetap diam tak bersuara. Dipandanginya Hinata seakan tak percaya bahwa gadis itu sedang membujuknya untuk melarikan diri.

"Saya tidak akan mempengaruhi anda untuk kabur ataupun lari, karena karena saya tahu Tuan Putri punya rakyat yang menanti anda," Hinata meralat isi pikiran Temari, "Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan, bahwa siapapun lelaki yang sedang kita bicarakan ini, anda takkan punya kesempatan lagi untuk menemuinya. Begitu mahkota tersemat di kepala anda, sepanjang sisa hidup Tuan Putri akan ditentukan oleh orang lain. Karena itulah, Tuan Putri harus menemuinya sekarang. Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu agar ia mengerti."

Temari terengah dalam bimbang dan menimbang. Jendela bertirai merah di ujung sana menjadi sasaran penglihatannya. Tatapan gadis itu berganti-ganti antara jendela tersebut dan sepasang mata Hinata.

Si Nona Hyuuga meyakinkan lagi, "Kalau Yang Mulia Kazekage atau Pangeran Kankurou mencari anda, akan saya katakan bahwa Tuan Putri sedang tidur siang. Tidak akan ada lagi lain waktu. Tuan Putri harus pergi sekarang dan kembalilah sebelum senja."

Temari kembali menunduk dan berpikir. Dilihatnya kembali sebuket bunga mawar ditangannya. Menghitung satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam,...dua puluh satu tangkai bunga mawar merah. Mewakili dua puluh satu hari Shikamaru tanpa Temari di sisinya.

Sebagai pewaris tahta, tak mungkin bila Temari minggat dari rakyatnya demi seorang lelaki. Tapi meski bagaimanapun juga, meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa berkata apa-apa adalah keegoisan yang lebih besar. Maka dengan tekad bulat Temari bangkit, memeluk Hinata dengan kedua tangannya seraya berujar, "Saya berhutang budi pada anda, Nona Hinata."

**-**

**=x=x=x=**

**-**

Hutan itu sepi seperti biasa. Hanya ada cicit burung, goyangan daun, hembusan angin, bentangan awan, dan seorang Shikamaru yang bernaung dibawahnya. Membaringkan diri di atas rumput sambil menerawang muka langit. Menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu yang entah apa.

'srek-srek-srek'

Suara langkah terburu yang bergesekan dengan rumput mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dari arakan awan di atas sana. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kemudian mendapati sesosok gadis cantik yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik jubah bertudung hitam. Sesosok insan yang berhasil membutakan naluri Shikamaru dengan sempurna.

"Temari?"

Niat Shikamaru untuk bangkit dan menyambut kekasihnya ternyata tak kesampaian. Temari sudah menerjangnya lebih dulu. Menindih tubuh Shikamaru dan menciuminya mulai dari pipi, kening, leher, dan kembali ke pipi lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari dengan nafas tak beraturan. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup di wajah Shikamaru. Sorot matanya jelas berkata bahwa gadis itu rindu setengah mati. "Katakan padaku kalau kau baik-baik saja!" ulang Temari dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, " jawab Shikamaru akhirnya. Sebuah senyuman cukup untuk meyakinkan Temari bahwa ia tidak berbohong, "Aku bahkan ikut menyerang balik ke Suna, kalau kau belum tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu!" bantah Temari tak terima. Perasaannya yang tengah meluap-luap tampak jelas ketika sekali lagi diciuminya kedua pipi Shikamaru dengan dibarengi pelukannya yang seerat cekikan.

Shikamaru tentu tak keberatan. Mungkin ia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar atau mengekspresikan isi hatinya. Tapi tiga minggu bertahan sudah lebih dari cukup. Buat saja sebuah pengecualian kali ini. Dan atas pengecualian itu Shikamaru merengkuh balik tubuh Temari. Menariknya lebih dalam pada dekapan hangat didadanya yang berdebar tak karuan. Aroma harum anggrek menyeruak, dihirup dengan lembut oleh nafas Shikamaru. Seperti candu yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kau juga baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengecup kening Temari.

Anggukan di dada Shikamaru menjadi jawabannya, "Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu," protes Temari.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu? Semenjak tiba di Konoha kau terasa jauh sekali."

"Kankuro mengurungku di istana," Temari beralasan.

"Aku tahu. Dan itu berarti harusnya kau tidak ada disini sekarang."

Pernyataan terakhir tadi tak ditanggapi oleh Temari.

"Kau mengendap ke luar?"

Temari masih tak berkata apa-apa. Kepalanya mendongak, sekedar memastikan bahwa hanya ada dirinya dalam batas pandang Shikamaru. Perlahan dan tanpa terasa kedua matanya mulai berkilat bening. Namun Shikamaru tak sempat melihat genangan air mata disana. Sebab Temari bergegas mengambil langkah cepat dengan melumat bibir si pemuda. Menjilat, menggigit, mengulum, merangsekkan lidahnya masuk dan berkelana tanpa henti. Hisapan demi hisapan diresapi Shikamaru tanpa lupa membalas ciuman Temari dengan liarnya. Tinggallah rongrongan hasrat dan gejolak naluri yang berbicara.

Pertautan hangat itu harusnya bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Namun sayang, ditengah desahannya yang tertahan Shikamaru merasakan cairan bening mengalir turun dari mata Temari. Merayapi pipi putih tak bernoda dan bermuara pada rasa asin yang terkecap di sela bibir tuan putri.

Shikamaru terhenyak dalam tanda tanya besar. Ujung-ujung jemari kirinya mengangkat dagu Temari, kemudian memerangkap pandangan mereka berdua dalam hening yang nyata.

Sunyi.

Genap sudah 38 detik Temari membiarkan sepasang mata basahnya menatap Shikamaru tanpa mengujar sepatah kata. Mengacuhkan sepenggal kata maaf dan penyesalan yang entah bagaimana serasa tertahan di pangkal kerongkongannya.

"Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke Suna," bisik Temari dalam bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Tapi Shikamaru mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup tajam untuk menangkap bisikan tadi, "Maksudmu?"

Getir menyapa ketika Temari menjawab, "Penobatanku tinggal seminggu lagi."

Suara Shikamaru kembali menghilang ditelan sepi. Mendadak saja Temari terasa begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau lagi. Padahal saat ini gadis itu berdiam tepat di pelukannya. Angan dan pandangan seolah memudar tanpa jejak. Mengasingkan seorang Shikamaru di tengah ketidakpastian yang merajalela.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak," sangkal Temari, "aku hanya..."

"Mencampakkanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Tinggallah disini. Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tak tertarik pada tahta?"

"Aku tidak bisa," Temari menegaskan, "Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Gaara bilang ini demi rakyatku."

"Rakyat kau bilang?" Shikamaru tak mau menerima alasan Temari, "Mereka bahkan tak pernah mengenalmu!"

"Tapi-"

Bantahan Temari disela Shikamaru, "Jangan gunakan rakyatmu sebagai alasan!"

"Aku tidak beralasan. Mengertilah, aku sungguh tak punya pilihan."

Sepotong jeda diciptakan Shikamaru pada detik berikutnya. Dengan tatapan tak percaya ditatapnya lurus kearah sepasang mata yang masih berkilat bening karena air mata. Sepasang mata yang pernah menunjukkan padanya lengkungan indah singsingan fajar. Rasanya seakan ada sesuatu yang dirampas dari dirinya secara paksa. Bagaikan seisi dunia ini tiba-tiba membenci dan mengutuknya tanpa alasan.

Seuntai kata maaf coba dilontarkan Temari dalam kebungkaman sepi. Namun usahanya berakhir sia-sia.

"Bukankah kau pernah memintaku untuk tak meninggalkanmu?" tanya Shikamaru memulai konfrontasi, "kenapa sekarang kau yang berniat meninggalkanku?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Tuhan diatas kebohonganmu," sergah Shikamaru, "Kau cuma mempermainkanku saja."

"Tidak," Temari membantah sekali lagi, "Aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong."

"Tentu saja kau berbohong!"

"Tidak!! Aku bilang tidak!" Temari membentak tanpa disadarinya. Pelukan Shikamaru terurai tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah ke kiri tanpa peduli pada Temari yang masih menelungkup diatasnya. Ingin sekali Temari memekik. Ingin sekali Temari berteriak. Berteriak meminta sebuah pengertian dan pembenaran. Namun teriakan itu sirna dalam khayal. Kalimat selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Shikamaru membungkam mulut gadis itu rapat-rapat.

"Pergilah," dingin menusuk tatkala Shikamaru berujar, "Atau kau ingin aku diseret ke penjara karena dituduh melarikanmu?"

Sebaris tanya terakhir tadi diucapkan Shikamaru tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Temari. Seolah mengungkapkan betapa kecewanya pemuda itu pada keputusan yang dibuat sang tuan putri. Bukan salah Temari jika kemudian ia merasa tak punya alasan untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Mau tak mau ia tetap harus kembali sebelum senja, seperti yang dikatakan Hinata.

Shikamaru sendiri tak sadar kapan persisnya Temari berlalu. Ia hanya menyadari sisa hembusan angin dingin yang menorehkan luka dihatinya. Dunia terlihat demikian gelap. Terlampau gelap hingga ia merasa semuanya sudah berhenti dan berakhir tepat disini, saat ini juga.

**-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-**

**-**

Entah kenapa pagi terasa hadir begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat, malah. Suara terompet dan derap kaki kuda penarik kereta terdengar samar-samar di telinga Temari. Ditambah lagi dengan sibuknya lalu lalang para pelayan yang menyiapkan keberangkatannya. Mengingatkan kembali pada pedih dan perih yang merambat di luar kehendak gadis itu.

Temari berdiri termangu menghadap sebuah cermin besar yang terdapat di sudut kamar. Memandangi bayangannya sendiri di depan kaca dengan tatapan hampa. Gaun panjang berwarna ungu muda menjuntai anggun hingga ke mata kakinya. Potongan bahu terbuka dipermanis dengan aksen tali spageti yang melilit hingga siku di kedua lengan gaun tersebut. Lengan yang berujung lebar itu disambut serasi oleh sebuah obi berwarna merah yang melingkari garis pinggang gadis itu. Sulaman benang emas berpadu dengan sepasang anting mutiara dan seuntai kalung nirmala. Sementara sebuah tiara bertahtakan permata tersemat diatas rambutnya yang pagi itu disanggul rapi.

Cantik. Anggun. Menawan.

Namun sayang Temari merasa bahwa bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu bukanlah dirinya.

Menjadi seorang putri yang terbuang jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali dalam hidupnya Temari berdoa agar sang ayah mau menerima kehadirannya. Membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan mewahnya kehidupan istana. Tapi sekarang, saat tinggal selangkah lagi doanya terkabul, Temari justru berharap ayahnya masih hidup saat ini. Sehingga ia bisa tetap berada di pengasingan tanpa perlu berpikir untuk menjadi ratu. Karena kedudukannya sebagai seorang ratu justru mendorongnya jauh dari gelimang cinta.

Cinta yang memabukkan.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" sebuah suara terdengar berbarengan dengan mendaratnya tepukan pelan di pundak Temari. Yang ditanya kontan menoleh. Lalu didapatinya sang adik menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali," tambah Kankuro.

Temari mengucap maaf dengan lirih dan singkat. Kemudian segera mengekor dibelakang sang adik untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Bersama dengan Gaara yang sudah menantinya di depan pintu, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari istana. Menuju kereta yang telah disiapkan di depan sana dengan diiringi para pengawal setia mereka.

Suna sudah semakin dekat.

Jejeran kereta kuda, sambutan para bangsawan, dan barisan sejumlah pasukan. Itulah tiga hal yang pertama dilihat Temari ketika kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang membelah halaman utama istana Hokage. Tak jauh dari sana, Naruto berdiri tegap sambil menggandeng calon permaisurinya, Hyuuga Hinata. Di sebelah kiri tempat sang Hokage berdiri, tampaklah sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang jenderal angkatan perang Konoha yang berjasa besar atas digagalkannya kudeta di negeri pasir. Semua orang tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan seolah mewakili ucapan selamat mereka atas kembalinya tampuk kekuasaan Sunagakure ke tangan dinasti Sabaku.

Ramai dan riuhnya suasana tak berpengaruh pada Temari. Basa-basi singkat antara Gaara dan Naruto juga tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Gundah menyambanginya di tengah ratusan orang yang menyampaikan rasa suka cita.

Karena hatinya sedang berduka.

Temari betul-betul lebih mirip sesosok mayat hidup yang berjalan daripada seorang putri yang akan naik tahta. Setidaknya sampai Shizune merapat kearahnya, persis di depan pintu kereta. Diam-diam Shizune menyelipkan secarik kertas kedalam genggaman Temari. Temari yang terkejut hanya mendapatkan dua suku kata sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang belum sempat diucapkannya.

"Nara."

Mendengarnya saja Temari sudah gelagapan. Pandangannya melayap ke sana-sini. Mencari-cari seorang pria dengan nama keluarga yang baru saja ditangkap oleh telinganya. Tepatnya di barisan depan pasukan Konoha, Temari mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang bukan kebetulan tengah menatap balik ke arahnya.

Tapi sudah terlanjur sampai di titik ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Temari?

Kankuro dan Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kereta memanggil Temari untuk segera naik. Tak ada bantahan ataupun sahutan kali ini. Temari hanya menurut meski pergolakan dihatinya tak kunjung reda. Dan pergolakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Temari membuka lipatan secarik kertas yang tadi diselipkan Shizune ke tangannya. Kira-kira hanya sesaat setelah kereta mulai bergerak, Temari membaca tulisan yang mengisi permukaan kertas itu.

**-**

_**Haruskah kau tinggalkan aku?**_

_**Mengejar sebongkah titian maya**_

_**Sepotong patah anggukan tahta**_

_**Menjejak injak sandaran jiwa**_

_**.**_

_**Tegakah kau gores luka hatiku?**_

_**Meremuk rapuh pedih dadaku**_

_**Mematahkan sayap-sayap cintaku**_

_**Hingga rembulan bersenandung pilu**_

_**.**_

_**Apakah kasihmu sepintas lalu?**_

_**Terkikis habis diredam waktu**_

_**Laksana kabut melingkup semu**_

_**Ataukah salahku mencintaimu?**_

_**.**_

_**Sembilu mengiris menyayat sungguh**_

_**Menerkam rejam tanpa kumau**_

_**Kurajut sengsara berujung bisu**_

_**Tertoreh sesak sesal menyatu**_

_**.**_

_**Disini, tepat di hulu nadi**_

_**Ingkar menikam mengulum nyeri**_

_**Mengorek luka menabur duri**_

_**Mengiring sepenggal keringkihan hati**_

_**.**_

_**Demi buah rayuan senja**_

_**Kutekuk lututku dihadapanmu**_

_**Demi hangatnya seuntai tawa**_

_**Kutautkan janji atas namamu**_

_**Mengais duka mengemis cinta**_

_**Mendera derita rengkah menganga**_

_**.**_

_**Kini sampailah datangnya hari**_

_**Dimana malam memudar lara**_

_**Dimana mimpi bersimpuh percuma**_

_**Dimana seantero kahyangan menangisiku sebagai pencinta**_

_**.**_

_**Tidakkah kau sadari?**_

_**Pekik melengking jerit samudra**_

_**Dinginnya beku mencekik surya**_

_**Setangkai mawar berbalur dusta**_

_**Dustamu atas cinta**_

**-**

Runtuhlah sudah pertahanan Temari. Seketika itu sang calon ratu gemetar kelimpungan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya memburu, dan pandangannya bergetar tak tentu arah seiring luapan hasrat yang tak lagi sanggup ia bendung. Dadanya serasa dikoyak dan dicabik-cabik.

Tidak. Temari benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Seolah tak menaruh peduli pada situasi yang jelas tak mendukung, Temari menggedor-gedor dinding kereta dari balik bilik penumpang.

"Berhenti!" perintah Temari, "Berhenti sekarang juga! Turunkan aku!"

Kankuro memandang bingung raut wajah kakaknya yang tampak kelabakan dan gelisah, menoleh ke belakang sambil meneriaki kusir kereta tanpa henti.

Temari memekik lagi, "Aku bilang hentikan keretanya! Aku mau turun!!"

Spontan saja Kankuro menarik pergelangan tangan kakaknya yang masih sibuk menggedor-gedor bilik kereta, "Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Temari, "Biarkan aku turun!"

Kankuro mengerutkan dahinya melihat Temari yang bertingkah gugup seperti orang gila. Sementara sang kusir di luar sana menghentikan laju kereta kuda itu karena kaget dan kebingungan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kankuro tanpa melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya meski sang pemilik tangan sudah mencoba membebaskan kembali gerakan tangan itu.

"Turunkan aku!!" Temari masih saja berteriak-teriak dan meronta. Kankuro hampir saja melepaskan sebelah sepatunya dan menggunakan benda itu untuk menyumpal mulut Temari. Pikir pemuda itu, kakaknya pasti sudah tidak waras.

Tapi tentu saja adegan tak masuk akal itu tak sampai terjadi. Entah karena dorongan apa, tangan kiri Gaara menghentikan tangan kanan Kankuro yang sudah berhasil melepas sebelah sepatunya. Kankuro kaget, lantas menengok ke arah Kazekage muda yang masih tetap memajang wajah dinginnya. Bahkan ditengah situasi seperti ini.

"Lepaskan dia, Kankuro" ujar Gaara, "Biarkan dia pergi."

Kankuro terperanjat bengong. Temari juga sama tak percayanya.

Gaara melanjutkan setelah mengalihkan pandangan pada kakak perempuannya, "Biar aku yang menghadap para tetua dan dewan penasehat. Jangan pernah lagi kau berpikir untuk mengendap keluar lewat jendela."

Saat itulah pikiran Kankuro seperti dijejali pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak berguna. 'Jendela katanya? Jendela apa? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulewatkan?' batin pemuda itu.

Sudahlah. Akan sangat bodoh jika kali ini Temari sampai membuang waktu. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu melangkah turun dari kereta, lalu berlari dengan gaun panjang yang berkibar tertiup angin melewati ratusan pasang mata. Ya, ratusan pasang mata. Ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya keheranan. Dan ratusan pasang mata itu termasuk Kankuro yang melongo dengan sebelah sepatu terpegang di tangan kanannya.

Temari menghentikan larinya di barisan depan pasukan Konoha. Persis diharapan Nara Shikamaru gadis itu berhenti. Persis di dada Nara Shikamaru gadis itu menghamburkan diri. Setengah meracau sambil menangkap wajah Shikamaru dengan kedua belah tangannya, lalu membenamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat si pemuda.

Ketika itu dikatakannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak pernah berdusta!"

Ratusan orang terdiam saat itu juga. Sejalan dengan Shikamaru yang juga ternganga menampilkan ekspresi kaget tak terkira. Sedangkan emosi Temari makin tak tertahan lagi. Air matanya mulai mengalir, menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

Bayangkan betapa bodohnya tampang Naruto sewaktu menyaksikan pengakuan di luar dugaan ini. Bukan mencela, tapi memang itulah adanya. Saat orang mulai berbisik dan berkasak kusuk, Hinata segera menyikut lengan Naruto. Memberi isyarat agar calon suaminya itu segera tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hinata berhasil. Setelah celingukan sejenak saja, Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara yang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik jendela kereta. Begitu mendapati anggukan singkat dari Kazekage muda, Naruto memulai peranannya. Memulai tepukan tangan yang kemudian diiringi ratusan orang lainnya. Suara tepukan tangan yang berderai itulah penyebab sadarnya Shikamaru dari sejuta lamunan di otaknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu seraya membalas pelukan Temari.

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan masih berderai mengiringi ikrar setia sepasang sejoli. Dengan ini Temari telah memilih untuk meninggalkan tahtanya demi hidup bahagia sebagai orang biasa, dan bersama orang biasa pula, yang dicintainya.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sementara itu, nun jauh diatas sana seorang dewi tengah duduk bergelayut gemulai. Mengintip fana dunia dari balik awan yang berarak menyanding langit biru. Sang dewi mengedarkan pandangan ke semua sudut yang tak bercela. Melontarkan sepatah senyum surgawinya sebelum bersenandung.

**-**

_**Masihkah kau bersedia mencintai cinta?**_

_**Meskipun cinta mendustai cinta**_

_**Meskipun cinta membutakan cinta**_

_**Menyesatkan cinta menjadikannya gila**_

_**.**_

_**Masihkah kau bersedia mencintai cinta?**_

_**Meski pencinta harus memohon untuk dicinta**_

_**Meski hadangan gemuruh topan menghantam karam**_

_**Menyingkirkan cinta di muara keputusasaan**_

_**.**_

_**Masihkah kau bersedia mencintai cinta...**_

-

Sampai disini senandung sang dewi putus terhenti. Diliriknya manja ke arah seorang dewi lain yang dengan lantang menyahut senandungnya tadi.

-

_**Aku bersedia**_

_**Mencintai cinta dalam nistanya cinta**_

_**Mencintai cinta dalam gelapnya buta**_

_**Mencintai cinta dalam igauan gila**_

_**.**_

_**Ya, aku bersedia**_

_**Biarpun ratapan tangis memohon meminta**_

_**Biarpun topan menghadang menghantam karam**_

_**Biarpun terdampar di muara keputusasaan**_

_**.**_

_**Camkanlah ikrarku penghuni nirwana!**_

_**Dengan ini kukatakan bahwa aku bersedia**_

_**Meski hidupku terpuruk nelangsa tiada guna**_

_**Terseok-seok di muka altar suram dunia**_

_**Aku akan tetap bersedia**_

_**Hanya demi menyaksikan sebentuk lengkungan fajar yang menyingsing di matanya**_

**-**

**-**

**TAMAT**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Masihkah anda bersedia memberikan review?**

**Meski romansa berhenti di chapter ini**

**Meski pembaca tak puas hati**

**Janganlah author dilempar dengan panci**

**-**

**kalau pake duit ga pa-pa**


End file.
